The Book Of Heli
by d.ruiz346
Summary: 2 days after the city if Dallas was bombed by Australia, a group of 5 13-year-old survivors must escape the city ruins. Their only hope to get out of there alive is a helicopter in a hospital, 50 miles from where they meet.


The Book Of Heli

Summary:

2 days after the city of Dallas was bombed by Australia, a group of 5 13-year-old survivors must find their way out of the ruins of the city. Their only escape is a rescue helicopter in Parkland Hospital, almost 50 miles from were they meet. But walking on foot to the hospital isn't their only problem, traps have been set all over the city to kill anyone who tries to get out alive.

Story:

It was 8:30 AM when my watch rang. I had to get up and find food, not only for me, but for Cameron and Darius. Two other survivors of the bombing. It had been 2 days and we hadn't moved for 2 reasons: we were hurt, and we didn't know were else to go to. I picked up my bow and arrows and went hunting for any animal that got out of the zoo alive. An hour later, I had 6 birds in a pillow case. As I walked back to camp, I saw them. There were 2, I knew them though, I never thought I'd been so realived to seen them. Mitzi and Zaira stood on top of a bus watching for anything that moved or would serve as food.  
>"Hey! Mitzi, Zaira!" I shouted. That same second I regretted those words, because I scared them enough to let them throw rocks at me. 2 hit my face, another one hit my stomach and the last in my personal area. About 5 minutes later, they were both beside me. I got to my feet, and said, "What was that for!" "We thought everyone was dead!" yelled Zaira, "Everyone is dead, no-one but us are alive." Said Mitzi ina guilty and painful voice. "Not everyone's dead, Darius and Cameron are back at camp." I say. "REALLY!" they said it so loud it made me fall back. "Yeah, just follow me." I told them and we took off. 2 hours after walking, we got to camp. The second they saw them, they jumped out a window and fell on the floor, hard. After telling each other how I found them and how everyone was dead, and how we needed to get food and medical aid, we packed and left. We were thinking of how to get out of the city and then it hit me. "There's a rescue helicopter in Parkland, the one that was gonna be used to get Obama out of here!" I said. "Yea, we could use it to get out of here! There's only one problem David, NONE OF US KNOW HOW TO FLY A HELICOPTER!" Said Cameron. "There's a Barnes and Noble around here, we find an airplane book and we can get out!" I said to him. We made a couple of turns and went straight to the book-store. We made camp there for a day, since we were tired and it could take a while to find a helicopter book. By dinner we were out of food. My day's catch was gone and what worried me was that we had changed a lot in 3 days. Zaira said I looked plaer and skinner, Cameron was more serious (it was about time), Darius had been chasing after any animal he found, trying to kill it for food and he had know the whole way to the book-store. What really changed was that every-time Mitzi spoke, her voice had a sound of pain in it and Zaira had looked jumpier than ever. She had asked for a weapon but I didn't trust her with a knife looking at how jumpy she was (No offense kiddo). We had to burn a couple of books to keep the fire going all night long. At dawn, before 3 AM we had to leave. I had been hearing noises all night long coming from the café kitchen. Something told me there was something that would eat us alive before we could kill it. After 20 minutes, we found the book and left. Darius lead the way to the hospital when I heard a rope snap and someone get dragged away. "HEY GUYS! HELP ME!" yelled Cameron. But by the time I grabbed hold of his arm, he was leaving a trail of blood with him. We had lost him, and now there was 4 of us left. We needed to get out before any more of us died. Zaira started crying and Mitzi comforted her. Either she was sad she had seen someone die for the first time or she was gonna miss one of her friends. Mitzi's eyes were watery and red, and I felt I was gonna cry too. I hated seeing people be sad, I went to Darius, who was deeply in thought. I turned grabbed a knife and headed for the trail of blood, and I followed it. It went around a corner and the only thing I found was Cameron's jacket. I looked through it and found the helicopter book. I looked for other things and found a small golden watch, I put in my pocket and by the time I had ripped his jacket apart, I felt a drop on my shoulder. It was a blood-red drop, I looked up and found Cameron's body hanging upside down from a pole. I turned around and ran back to them, because I knew who-ever made that trap, it was meant to feed the animals. "We gotta keep moving, if we leave now, we should reach the hospital by tomorrow at dawn." I told them. We moved through the night, no-body saying anything. Darius sat down to rest for a minute and told us to keep moving. And then the second trap snapped. This time it was Mitzi, "ZAIRA! RONY! DARIUS!" She yelled as she was dragged across the floor. Then Darius cut the rope and set her free, but not before another trap set off and dragged him and killed him the same way it had killed Cameron. Everything was quiet for a second, and then I heard a lion's roar. We went into panic and ran until we didn't have any breath left. Mitzi and Zaira sat down and cried. Mitzi had probably been crying for almost being dragged to her death, Zaira for the loss of another friend. The last I remember was seeing Zaira stand up and walk behind me and then seeing the ground coming up to meet me. When I woke up, I didn't see Zaira or Mitzi anywhere, knifes, and the book was gone. They must've already gotten to the hospital, I had to hurry, I spotted a nearby car with an open door and the keys inside it. The bad thing was the smell, there was a dead body in the trunk. Something told me that body was there even befor ethe bombing happened because it had tape on its mouth and was tied up. I dragged it out to the street and took off. If it wasn't for getting to the hospital, it would've been fun. About an hour later, I was there. There doors were locked and the helicopter was still there, meaning they were probably on the roof getting ready to take off. I smashed the glass doors and made my way up to the roof through the stairs. I burst out through the roof door and found them there with fresh food, the book, and my knifes. I asked them why they left me stranded back there. "Because we didn't trust you, you didn't try to do anything to save Cameron or Darius." Said Mitzi. "I tried to save them but I couldn't, by the time I got to their bodies they were haging upside down, dripping with blood." I told them. They looked away, I grabbed the book and Mitzi janked it from my hand and ran a knife across my cheek. I fell back from the pain, and blood started coming out. "We're the only ones going, you're gonna stay here! Find yourself another helicopter!" She told me. I ran my fingers across the cut. It was deep. Zaira got in the helicopter looking sad and guilty. "Zaira wait!" I said, "Here, Cameron wanted to give you this." I handed her the small gold watch I found in his pocket. She looked guiltier than ever, that puppy dog face she used to make me give her what she wanted wouldn't seem like anything anymore. Mitzi walked up to me and slapped me. "Leave her alone, Zaira let's go." She said. "Thanks." Said Zaira. The helicopter was lifting off the platform when I grabbed hold of the railing and got in. Mitzi came up to me again when something small, round, and green fell in her hands. A grenade. I yanked it from her and jumped out the helicopter. The last thing I saw was a cloud of fire around me.<p> 


End file.
